


blood and glory

by UnrequitedHate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Oops, anyway onto actual tags, but don't be discouraged, it's not /that/ sad, of which none actually apply, slowly moving some of my fics over from ff.net, tbh grover and annabeth are barely mentioned but oh well, two of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrequitedHate/pseuds/UnrequitedHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the hero and the traitor die together, covered in blood and glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood and glory

Percy hates Luke.

Percy hates that he loves Luke, hates that he fell so hard and so deep that he can't even do what he's supposed to do anymore.

He's got Annabeth's knife grazing the skin under Luke's arm through his shirt, but he can't quite bring himself to press down. Just a small cut, he tells himself. That's all it takes.

He can't do it. Luke's eyes, while they were glowing golden mere seconds ago, are now a startling sky blue and Percy can't look away. There's tears in those eyes, but there's also a sad kind of resignation that Percy really can't bear.

So, ever so slowly, he lifts the knife and backs away. He hears Grover's shocked gasp and Annabeth's whimper from behind him, but he doesn't care, it doesn't matter, because Luke's smiling and his   
eyes are blue, ever so blue -- and then they're not anymore.

They're gold, bright gold and shining like the sun, and Luke -- no, Kronos -- picks up Annabeth's knife and comes closer and closer to Percy, raising the weapon. Percy gulps nervously, gripping Riptide tightly in his right hand. He lets Kronos walk forward.

They end up standing face to face, staring into each other's eyes, green and gold.

And then Kronos reaches around Percy, almost like he's going to hug him, except he isn't. He presses the tip of Annabeth's knife to the small of Percy's back while Percy lifts his sword to fit under the titan's arm.

And then both press down.

Luke's eyes flicker for a moment, gold-blue-gold-blue, while he falls, and then, when he hits the ground, still with his arms around Percy, they turn blue and stay blue.

For just one last time, their eyes lock, green and blue, and this time everything's okay, everything alright.

And the hero and the traitor die together, covered in blood and glory.

-fin-


End file.
